uiquipediafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Marcelo D2
|nascimento = |falecimento = |apelido = |atividade = 1993 - presente |instrumento = vocal |modelos = |gênero = Rap, Rock, Samba-rap, Rapcore, Mpb |gravadora = EMI |afiliações = Planet Hemp |website = www.marcelod2.com.br }} Marcelo Maldonado Gomes Peixoto, mais conhecido como Marcelo D2. (Rio de Janeiro, 5 de Novembro de 1967) é um rapper brasileiro ex-vocalista da banda Planet Hemp, que hoje segue em carreira solo. Célebre por misturar o samba com a black music, fez várias parcerias com artistas de outros gêneros, como o axé music, e com pessoas que fazem batidas de música eletrônica com a boca, popularmente conhecido como beatbox. Atualmente, um de seus principais parceiros em shows e turnês, é Fernandinho BeatBox, o qual, faz alguns efeitos em suas músicas, e sempre é chamado ao palco, para animar o público, com seus hits. Seu apelido veio na época em que seu filho Stephan tinha 2 anos, por que Marcelo costumava andar com o número 2 no peito, e por seu apelido antigo ser Marcelo Genciana, ele achou que ficaria estranho o nome artístico Marcelo Genciana, por isso colocou Marcelo D2. Marcelo D2 surgiu na música brasileira em 1995, com o disco de estréia do Planet Hemp, "Usuário". Uma estréia que mostrou pela primeira vez as virtudes de um autêntico hip hop made in Brasil. O som era pesado, cercado de brasilidade, carioquice e com letras que discutiam a apologia das drogas. O segundo CD, "Os Cães Ladram mas a Caravana não Para", de 1997 já tinha uma temática mais abrangente, com uma visão social do Rio de Janeiro, das chacinas e da polícia. O disco também já sinalizava novos rumos. Em "Hip Hop Rio", por exemplo, D2 canta "Sou do samba/ Sou do reggae/ Sou do soul/ Mas também sou do hip hop". Há ainda a bossa nova que antecede "100% hardcore" e a regravação de "Nega do Cabelo Duro". O cerco sobre a temática hemp foi se fechando. O Planet chegou a ficar encarcerado por uma semana em Brasília. Em 1998, Marcelo deu um tempo do grupo com "Eu Tiro É Onda", mostrando a na mistura de samba e hip-hop. Esta fusão, porém, só seria reconhecida e consagrada em 2003, com o lançamento de "A Procura da Batida Perfeita", primeiro álbum de D2 em carreira solo. Entre os dois discos solo de D2, o Planet Hemp ainda lançou, em 2000, "A Invasão do Sagaz Homem Fumaça" e um "MTV ao Vivo: Planet Hemp", em 2001. Em 2004, D2 lançou mais um projeto de sucesso, o CD e DVD Acústico MTV. Seu terceiro disco solo, "Meu Samba É Assim", de letras autobiográficas, tem além do samba e do hip hop uma diversidade de influências de diferentes vertentes do rap. Biografia Infância e Juventude Os pais se conheceram no trabalho, numa fábrica de tecidos. Dark Gomes Peixoto (“Ia ser Joana Dark e nasceu homem”, conta Marcelo) era chefe do departamento pessoal. A mãe era costureira. A cegonha poderia ter deixado o rapper em Madureira, onde morava o casal, mas dona Paulete preferiu dar à luz num hospital em São Cristovão. Em 1967 no dia 05 de Novembro, nascer em casa, nem filho e pobre. Suburbano de pai e mãe (Dark nasceu em Abolição, Paulete é de Padre Miguel), o garoto cresceu em Maria da Graça. Aos 9 anos, porém, foi morar no Andaraí. Marcelo não foi morar no morro, sua casa ficava no asfalto, e nunca passou fome, mas era vizinho da marginalidade. Precisou aprender rápido algumas lições. Marcelo já quebrou 14 vezes a cabeça, a maior parte delas andando de skate. Roubou também umas tantas outras. “Diversão de guri. Saia de casa e ficava metendo o dia todo. Lojas Americanas, C&A“. Marcelo ia de chinelo e voltava de tênis e mochila nas costas. Minha mãe só perguntava: “Onde foi que tu arranjou isso?”. Seu pai, Seu Dark, chegou a passar um ano desempregado, mas nunca faltou um ovo, um arroz com feijão no jantar. Num Natal mais pobre, ele inventou brinquedos de papel para Marcelo e a irmã, Carla. Em épocas boas, fazia questão de passar para o filho o amor por sua escola de samba. Também era de lei do seu pai, levar o garoto no Maracanã para ver o Flamengo. Bom de bola, Marcelo, claro, idolatrava o Zico acima de qualquer entidade religiosa. Quando resolver enveredar por outro ramo de pivetagem, a pichação, quis homenagear o Zico. Na estréia pelos muros, porém, uma “sujada” inoportuna o impediu de concluir o serviço. Acabou ficando conhecido no bairro como: Zic. A empolgação com os sprays, bateu de frente com o desinteresse pelo estudo. Com ''13 anos, Marcelo ficava até 72 horas sem aparecer em casa. Um dia, seu pai, nem morava mais com sua mãe, Marcelo chegou em casa e ele estava lá. “Tu é homem já, fica cheirando essas coisas, fumando esses negócios, bebendo cachaça ”BUM!” Me deu um soco na cara. Só vou te bater como homem, não como pai. Seu pai nunca tinha sido de bater nele, mas achava que era homem e andava na bandidagem. Mais ou menos aí que o garoto começou a se emendar. E a trabalhar, quando a mãe se casou de novo, brigou com o seu padrasto e saiu de casa. Marcelo foi morar no Catete, junto com o pai. Uma saída estratégica, já que boa parte dos moleques estava virando traficante. No Catete, longe disso, o problema era outro: dividir uma quitinete com o pai e uma amiga do pai. “Eu com 14 anos mó treta. Tirava o tênis e era aquele chulé. A mulher reclamava demais”. Marcelo morava ali apenas provisoriamente, viva na casa de amigos. “Deixava a roupa lá, ficava uma semana sumido“. Com o tempo, parou de pichar, serviu no Exército, arrumou um emprego estável como vendedor de uma loja de móveis, ali no bairro. E se casou. Assim mesmo, sem preliminares. “A gente não namorou. Casou logo“, ela namorava um amigo dele, se conheceram em um carnaval, se cruzaram e a chamou, “vem fazer um rango lá em casa”, ela foi e ficou, Sônia tinha 16 anos, três a menos que ele. Foi paixão á primeira vista, mas Stephan foi nascer, só 5 anos depois.” A crise apertou e o rapaz esforçado da loja de móveis, nunca era esforçado o bastante. Parentes da Sônia tinham uma loja de cosméticos no interior do Paraná e o casal embarcou numa aventura. Foi morar em Maringá. “Eu ganhava um salário mínimo e ela ganhava outro.” Carreira Planet Hemp De volta ao Rio, o Planet Hemp entrou na vida do Marcelo pra mudar de vez. Um encontro casual entre dois caras nas ruas do Catete foi a semente do grupo. Marcelo passou com uma camiseta do Dead Kennedys e Luis Antônio, o Skunk, vendedor e artesão de camisas de rock, falou: ”Aí você gosta de Dead Kennedys? Então toma essa fita aqui.” Era um cassete de uma banda obscura chamada Dread Flintstones. “Amanhã você me devolve.” Desse diálogo sem pretenção nenhuma, nasceu uma amizade e uma vocação. “O Skunk fala de música o tempo todo. me levou na Rua 13 de Maio, conheci a galera lá, me mostrou uns sons, botou pilha. Aí eu resolvi: “Ah, vou deixar de ser vagabundo, quero ser músico.” Skunk tinha idéia de fazer letra em inglês, como era onda na época (1992), mas Marcelo exigiu o português. '' Antes de fundar a banda, Skunk já sabia que estava com Aids. Eles já trabalhavam na mesma barraca como camelô. Ele começou a ficar doente e a madrasta dele falou: “Tô com medo que seja Aids.” Marcelo ia pegar o teste com ele. Ele não deixou, foi sozinho e disse que tava tudo certo. A perda do amigo em junho de 1994 marcou profundamente a vida e a carreira de D2, que criou o Selo Positivo para ajudar no tratamento de crianças portadoras do vírus HIV. Skunk era o vocalista do grupo Planet Hemp no início da década de 90. Mesmo com uma verdadeira legião de fãs, a banda circulava apenas no circuito alternativo carioca. Skunk, na ascensão do grupo musical, participou de shows em inúmeros lugares, mas infelizmente não presenciou a dimensão que o Planet Hemp ganhou. Em 1995, a entrada de BNegão agita a vida dos músicos e eles lançam ''o primeiro álbum do grupo, ''“Usuário”, dedicado a Skunk, vendendo 380 mil cópias. O segundo, Os Cães Ladram mas a Caravana não Para, de 1997 ultrapassou o anterior em 400 mil cópias. A partir daí vieram mais álbuns e algumas confusões devido ao conteúdo das letras. Carreira Solo Nas férias de 1998 deu seu primeiros passos em sua carreira solo, com o lançamento do seu primeiro álbum "Eu Tiro é Onda", que é uma gíria carioca que significa "Eu sou poderoso" ou também "Eu posso tudo". Gravado em seu estúdio caseiro por David Corcos e mixado em Nova York e Los Angeles por Carlos Bess e Mário Caldato Jr, esse álbum foi muito bem aceito pelo público e pelo movimento rap de São Paulo. Mas só em 2003 D2 deixa definitivamente o Planet Hemp e dedica-se à carreira solo. No mesmo ano D2 lança seu segundo disco "A Procura da Batida Perfeita", desse disco vieram então os sucessos “A Procura da Batida Perfeita”, “A Maldição do Samba”, “Qual É” (seu maior sucesso) e “Loadeando”, cantada com seu filho. Seu disco também teve lançamento na Europa, Estados Unidos e Ásia e por causa disso D2 fez cinco turnês na Europa se apresentando nos maiores festivais do continente, como Wonex, Montreux, Roskilde e Reading, e em casas de show tradicionais como o Cite de La Musique em Paris. Conquistou todos os prêmios que concorreu inclusive como melhor letrista de 2004 pela Academia Brasileira de Letras. Também participou de "Assim Caminha A Humanidade", de seus ídolos Thaíde & DJ Hum, e da trilha sonora de A Taça do Mundo é Nossa, dos humoristas do Casseta & Planeta. Então depois do lançamento do segundo disco, D2 começa uma mistura entre rap e samba buscando a musicalidade ideal. Um de seus maiores sucessos da carreira solo “1967” que conta a história de sua vida, inspirada na música “Espelho” de João Nogueira, seu maior ídolo junto com Bezerra da Silva, foi toda remontada com base nessa mistura, a música posteriormente foi mostrada ao vivo no álbum Acústico MTV. Em ambos, D2 experimentou scratches e percussão. Em maio de 2006, lançou seu terceiro disco solo, que trouxe músicas com a sua cara nas 15 faixas de “Meu Samba É Assim“. Durante muitos meses, D2 recebeu uma quantidade enorme de bases de diferentes DJs de todo o país. Segundo as palavras dele mesmo: A apresentação do novo disco incluiu uma excursão de dois meses pela Europa, com início dia 4 de Junho em Portugal, na abertura do último dia do Rock in Rio Lisboa 2006. Marcelo D2 fez nesta digressão uma pequena pausa para alguns concertos nos Estados Unidos da América. Venceu o Prêmio Multishow 2007 na categoria Melhor Clipe, com Dor de Verdade. Ainda no mesmo ano o single That's What I Got ganhou uma versão mixada, que entrou na trilha sonora nacional de Malhação 2007, que abriu o disco. Em 2008 várias músicas do cantor foram compradas para estar na trilha sonora do filme americano Turistas. 270px|esquerda|thumb|Marcelo D2, em segundo plano, ao lado de seu parceiro [[Fernandinho Beat Box.]] E em 2008, Marcelo D2 veio com o seguinte recado: É hora de se levantar, se mexer, se coçar, parceiro! No seu quarto ''disco solo, ''“A Arte do Barulho”, D2 veio estourando as caixas com sua já conhecida mistura do hip hop com samba, acrescentado ao DNA do Planet Hemp, com mais zoeira, mais esporro, mais rock and roll. O samba continua vivo ali no seu “Desabafo”, por exemplo. E no meio da acidez do discurso de um “Fala Sério”, a doçura de “Ela disse” e “Meu Tambor”. Marcelo D2 não está só nessa caminhada. Ele conta com grandes nomes da música popular brasileira, além da parceria de pai pra filho Stephan. Coerente e paradoxal, D2 gosta de luxo e das coisas simples circula no morro e no asfalto, na zona sul e na zona norte, não foge da briga, mas também quer sossego. D2 é da paz e não da pasmaceira. Destemido,“Marcelo D2 Canta Bezerra da Silva”, o sexto disco solo do rapper carioca, é homenagem, é velho sonho, cumprimento de uma promessa feita a si mesmo. De fã para ídolo, de afilhado para padrinho. D2 e Bezerra da Silva se conheceram em 1994, quando o Planet Hemp ainda era uma banda iniciante, e foram se a''proximando'' a partir de colaborações, topadas aqui e ali, e acabaram realizando uma histórica turnê juntos, em 1998. O novo álbum não foi nada arquitetado, planejado por caminhos convencionais. O CD, produzido por Leandro Sapucahy, revela a intimidade de D2 com a obra de Bezerra. Encarou no estúdio o desafio desse trabalho: cantar um disco inteiro. Marcelo D2 já havia passado a vida inteira cantando aquelas músicas nas rodas de amigos, churrascos em família, festinhas e encontros fora dos palcos. Sambas de sucesso como “A Semente”, e as conhecidas “Malandragem Dá Um Tempo” e “Minha Sogra Parece Sapatão”. “Se Não Fosse O Samba” (de Carlinhos Russo e Zezinho do Valle, do verso que encaixa certinho no hip hop: “a minha malandragem era um lápis e papel no bolso da jaqueta/e uma touca de meia na minha cabeça/ e uma fita cassete gravada na mão”). E clássicos absolutos como “Bicho Feroz”, “Pega Eu” e “Pai Véio 171”. Sem a pretensão de ser sambista, Marcelo D2 se cercou de gente que é do ramo para gravar e levar aos palcos esse projeto. “Eu pensei em fazer isso para o Bezerra ouvir. Queria que ele ouvisse e falasse ‘Boa, garoto! Mandou bem“. No mesmo ano também participou da série As Cariocas, interpretando Wesley, no episódio A Desinibida do Grajaú. Características Musicais Estilo e Influências Marcelo D2 é conhecido por ser o pioneiro do hip hop mistura com samba, isso claramente em sua discografia solo. No entanto, podemos encontrar influências na música são ecléticos: do clássico samba como Bezerra da Silva, João Nogueira ou, o punk do Dead Kennedys, funk do Kool & the Gang, James Brown e o hip hop, como Afrika Bambaataa da velha escola, Grandmaster Flash, Run DMC, Public Enemy e Beastie Boys. Ao iniciar sua carreira solo, especialmente depois de seu segundo CD, Marcelo D2 passa por uma clara evolução em termos de maturidade e estilo estão em causa. Afrika Bambaataa é uma escola do hip-hop velha e muito presente na obra de Marcelo. A respeito da temática de suas letras, Marcelo D2 pode ser considerado um MC atípico no cenário brasileiro. Embora a violência nas favelas e subúrbios, abuso policial, drogas, corrupção política ou armas estão presentes nas suas letras, sua capacidade de contar temas cotidianos (e noites passadas no decadente, mas boêmio da Lapa) pontos de distância do hardcore e mais focado no que rappers Egotrip longe do resto do Brasil. Um tema positiva em torno de advocacia de maconha ou ritmos mais dançantes fazem o seu sucesso é transversal entre a sociedade brasileira, com os seguidores das favelas para o complexo residencial exclusiva. Isto é revista, como a sociedade brasileira em genaral pontilhada com preconceitos e estereótipos, o hip hop está associado à delinquência e marginalidade, por isso é rejeitado pelas classes média e alta e relegado aos grupos mais desfavorecidos. Discografia Com o Planet Hemp * Ver artigo: Discografia de Planet Hemp Carreira Solo ; Álbuns de estúdio * 1998 - Eu Tiro é Onda * 2003 - A Procura da Batida Perfeita * 2006 - Meu Samba é Assim * 2008 - A Arte do Barulho * 2010 - Marcelo D2 Canta Bezerra da Silva ; Álbuns ao vivo * 2004 - ''Acústico MTV ; Coletâneas * 2002 - Hip Hop Rio * 2007 - Perfil Singles Participações Videografia DVD *2004 - Acústico MTV *2005 - A Procura da Batida Perfeita (DVD)|A Procura da Batida Perfeita Clipes *"Profissão MC" *"1967 (Ao Vivo)" *"Eu Tiro É Onda" *"O Império Contra-Ataca" *"Eu Tive Um Sonho" *"Samba de Primeira / Tim Dom Dom" *"Mantenha O Respeito" *"Qual É?" *"Lodeando" *"Vai Vendo" *"A Procura da Batida Perfeita" *"A Maldição do Samba" *"Gueto" *"Sou Ronaldo" *"Dor de Verdade" *"Desabafo" *"Ela Disse" *"Pode Acreditar" *"Meu Tambor" *"Obrigado, Brasil" (Feat. Snoop Dogg) *"Eu e meu filho" (feat. Stephan) * * * Categoria:Marcelo D2 Categoria:Rappers do Brasil Categoria:Cantores de hip hop Categoria:Cantores de rock do Brasil Categoria:Bandas de samba-rap Categoria:Naturais do Rio de Janeiro (cidade) Categoria:Ativistas pela reforma da política antidrogas Categoria:Músicos vencedores do MTV Video Music Brasil